Shipping Out
Shipping Out is the fifth Episode of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. It was released August 29th 2011. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Leonard L. Church *Lavernius Tucker *Lavernius Tucker (Acurate Memory) *Michael J. Caboose *Michael J. Caboose (Acurate Memory) Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Lopez *Donut *Grif Tex *Tex *York Project Freelacner *Washington *C.T. *Wyoming *The Director *Maine Plot The Episode begins with Grif checking on the injured Reds. "Lopez, come on man. Your fucking dying. Say SOMETHING TO ME!" Grif says. "Get away from the fucking robot and help me!" Simmons cries out. "Wait what? Robot? Lopez is that true?" Grif asks. Lopez gives Grif the finger and Grif tells Simmons "You lying fuck hes not a robot. Now Lopez just say something one thing!" "Grif if you don't help me and Donut I'm going to fucking shoot you." Simmons said picking up his pistol. "Alright alright. Fine." he looks down at Lopez. "Sorry man. Because of Simmons... and the fact you won't speak to me. Your dead." "Finally." Simmons says. "I was in the back. I'm the least injured. The grenade landed right in Donut's lap though I'd check on him." "Whats with all the running between you three?" Grif said going over to Donut. "Donut? DONUT? DONUT ARE YOU OKAY?" Grif began to yell. "Does someone have a medical tool I need to check on Donut. I don't think hes breathing! Don't worry Donut I'll get you out of here! Grif said grabbing Donut and putting him over his shoulder. He threw Donut on the warthog. He then picked up Lopez and did the same. "Simmons can you walk. I really don't want to pick up a Dutch Irish after dealing with a homosexual and an asshole who won't talk to me." Grif said. "I'm Mexican you dumb fuck... and yea I can walk I think..." Simmons tried to get up only to fall back down. "Ow the back of my body!" Grif sighed, "Alright fine." Grif said picking Simmons up and tossing him on the Warthog. He began to push the Warthog(which still had wheels) back to Red Base. Agent Maine began to check on the Cobalt's body. "Damn not getting any life signs! Command do you read? I believe the soldier is dead." "Roger that Maine. Check with the soldiers here and see if you can find out what happened." "Alright Command. Wilco." Maine saw the orange soldier out front push a Warthog carrying 3 injured soldiers back to his base. He looks out back seeing the remaining Red soldier, Sarge, holding the two remaining Blues at gunpoint. He walked out. "Alright look... uh red guy. I think Church said you were Sarge." "Shut it Blue." Sarge said hitting Tucker with the butt of his shotgun. "Actually its Aqua." Tucker replied in pain on the ground. All of a sudden The Meta came out of Blue Base. He began firing his Brute Shot at Sarge. "Gah what the hell! Another Blue! Whites not even a shade of Blue! And I thought there were only 3 of ya!" Sarge yelled beginning to run back to Red Base. The Meta ends the chase going back to Tucker and Caboose. "Thanks err.... whoever you are." Tucker says. "Call me Maine. I'm a Freelancer..." Maine began before being interrupted by Tucker. "So wait Caboose did you call command about reinforcement?" "Yes." Caboose replied. "Oh... wow then. You came fast didn't you. Bow Chika Bow Wow. But seriously. We've been prisoner about 5 minutes. Not that I'm not grateful but damn." "Shut up... and I'm not reinforcement. Apparently your dead guy is someone important to my program. Hes dead so I couldn't save him. But I still need to find out who he was and why he died." Maine continued. "Well... who was he. He was a dick and an asshole." Tucker said. "He also ate all the food in our base and was my bestest friend ever." Caboose said. "What? Oh. I can tell this will take forever." "So I say to the guy, "how're you gonna get the tank down to the planet?" And he goes, 'I'll just put it on the ship' and I go, 'if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?' " God dammit. Listening to Caboose... and I can't even walk away or tell him off. This is horrible. "Hey kid." "Yeah?" "You're ruining the moment. Shut up." "Oh. Okay. You got it man!" Thank god Thank you Tucker. "You know what? I could blow up the whole God damn world with this thing." Damn Epsilon thought. Guess Alpha was kind of sadistic... "You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece." "Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?" "Church, women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets." Oh dear god. Tuckers more of a pervert to. I thought he made that masturbating comment cause he was pissed. But hes like this all the time! God help me. "Please dear Texas give up. You cannot beat 3 of our top agents." The Director began revealing him to be mysterious figure from last episode. "So this was your ambush plan then I'm guessing." Tex asked. "Yes this is it. And in the unlikely possibility that you escape I'm prepared in that aftermath as well." "Well then I'll just beat that as well." Tex said. "Then I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to live, what about you York. Will you join us... or Tex?" "I'm sorry Director but I've got to side with Tex. I know I'll just be killed if I rejoin you." "True. So true. Well you'll die anyway. You chose the wrong side Agent New York. You choose the wrong side. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. Agents. You know what to do." Tex lunged at the director. However when she hit him she was shocked and he dematerialized into Gamma revealing it to be a hologram. C.T. and Wash went after York Wash on the left C.T. on the right. C.T. tried to punch York who ducked causing C.T. to punch Wash. Wash goes down and its 1 on 1. The scene goes to Tex fighting Wyoming. Tex pulls out the shotgun she took and tries to shoot Wyoming who rolls out of the way of each shell. He then takes the Sniper Rifle off of his back and begins to shoot at Tex. He hits her in the shoulder causing her to fall and yells "NO SCOPE!" Tex gets on her hands and knees as her shoulder begins to bleed. Meanwhile York and C.T. continue fighting. York punches C.T. in the face knocking her helmet off. "Oh god. Even after this I'll be in prison for hitting a girl." he says. C.T. just gets mad. She starts throwing punches all on York's left connecting. "Whos the little girl now?!" C.T. yells beating up York. However York is now anticipating the punches to his left and is able to block them. C.T. tries to punch York in his left eye and he grabs her arm throwing her over his head into Wyoming who is leaning over Tex about to fire a shot from his pistol to killer her. Tex grabs the pistol and fires at Wyoming and C.T. The scene goes to Wash's view as he checks their biocomm seeing they are barely alive. He is then shot in the back of the head by Tex. The view goes back to him showing again hes still alive but barely as blood begins to cover the view of the Bio comm. Tex then picks the three Freelancers up and throws them at the energy shield blocking her path their armor shields overload the energy shield shutting it down. York and Tex then make their way back to the escape pods and Pelicans. In the sponsors only scene it is shown as Wash C.T. and Wyoming are put onto gurneys and taken away likely to be healed.